


Sweater Girl

by killuas_glock



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slight fluff, Smut, Yandere, Yandere Sal Fisher, not a lot of it but it's there, underage smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: She was so nice... even after accidentally seeing his face she still thought he was wonderful. Sal realizes that he needs her affection, it was like a drug he couldn't resist.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Reader, Larry Johnson/Reader, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. unlikely friends

It was still puzzling to Sal how someone like Larry could be so close with someone with (Y/n). Larry Johnson was hardcore, he wore dark colors and he liked that hard metal rock, something Sal himself was getting into. (Y/n) (L/n) was a sweet girl who could always be seen wearing one of her light-colored sweaters along with a skirt and black tights (or white, depending on what else she was wearing). The only thing that Larry and (Y/n) had in common was that they both wore converse daily. While Larry listened to hard metal rock, (Y/n) listened to The Veronicas and Hayley Kiyoko. They were nothing alike and it was making Sal Fisher lose his mind whenever he thought about it. 

Not to say he didn't like her, because he did. (Y/n) was nice, and she had some nice hobbies. She volunteered at an animal shelter just down the road from the apartments, which Sal thought was cute. She didn't ask about his past and she wasn't nosey at all, something that Sal was thankful for. Still, it confused him how she was so close with Larry. After all, they were so different. 

"I get it, I mean, she looks like a pink disaster, right? We've known each other for a long time before we could even walk! (Y/n) knows how to bring me back to reality, plus, she makes some killer pancakes, you should try them sometime, Sal." Larry had told him after Sal had asked him about (Y/n). (Y/n)'s parents were separated, and she lived with her father. Akira (L/n) was a nice man with a thick Swedish accent, he was kind and also wore sweaters. Sal guessed that (Y/n) didn't have a good relationship with her mother because no one ever talked about her. Sal just knew that the woman wasn't dead and that was enough for him and Larry to dislike her. In short, Larry was (Y/n)'s best friend, and that meant that Sal saw her a lot. 

"What are you guys doing again?" (Y/n) asks, petting Gizmo softly as the feline rubs his head against her hand. Sal and Larry were looking for ghosts again, but she wanted to see their reaction to her asking. She knew fully well that Sal was hell-bent on solving the mystery that surrounded the Addison Apartments and she honestly didn't blame him. It was an interesting concept, of course, but looking for ghosts every time he had the time seemed a little unhealthy. 

"Do you believe in ghosts, (Y/n)?" Sal asks, looking at her through his mask. Blue eyes met her own and Sal could feel a shiver run down his spine. If she did believe in ghosts, that'd be great. That meant that they had something in common. 

Before she could even answer, Larry lets out a loud laugh and (Y/n)'s face flushes. 

"Heck yeah, she does! When we were younger she'd run into the basement and yell about the ghost that was under her bathroom cabinet." Larry says, chuckling through his comment. Sal looks at her, his blue eyes confused. 

"Why under your cabinet?" He questions, realizing how cute she looks when she's embarrassed. 

**_~~ what are you thinking, Sal? ~~ _ **

"Because every time I went to get something from under there I could see a shadow! I wasn't joking around but Larry keeps on making fun of me for it!" (Y/n) huffs, lightly punching Larry in the shoulder. She looks at Sal, her lips turning up into a smile. 

"I used to go down there so I could sleep in bed with Larry. It was only natural, he's like a brother to me."

"Yeah, and her dad would come down the next day and try to convince her that the bathroom cabinet wasn't haunted." Larry breaks out into another laugh as (Y/n) hits him again. 

"You just live to embarrass me, don't you?" She huffs out, glaring at him playfully. 

Sal watches them, realizing that neither of them liked each other romantically. That was good... but he didn't know why. Why would he care if they liked each other? It made no sense to him. 

"But to answer your question... I do believe in ghosts. At least to an extent." 

Sal understands what she means, at least. It was hard to believe in something you couldn't see. Ghosts were like any religion. Some people were blind but still believing, while others needed their proof before becoming dedicated. Sal saw himself like that, but he had plenty of proof of the supernatural. The image of those burning red eyes still plastered into his head. He didn't... he didn't want her to see that. 

Ever. 

**_ {My yandere fics are usually pretty intense, so if you don't like those kinds of things I suggest you leave. Also, all of the characters are canonly 15, but I'm bumping the all up to 16-17 just so no one complains. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think!} _ **


	2. problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's coming back and Sal feels threatened.

Sal Fisher was an interesting person, (Y/n) liked him. However, he stared at her a lot. It didn't necessarily bother her, she knew he wasn't trying to be creepy. Sal had his mask on twenty-four-seven, how was she supposed to know what he was thinking when she couldn't see his expressions. Through several conversations with Larry, (Y/n) found out that something truly horrible had happened to Sal, his face was as Larry put it, a fucking mess. Larry wasn't trying to be mean, Sal was his best friend, after all, that was just how he tended to talk. She knew how impolite it would be to ask, so she didn't. (Y/n) really didn't understand kids their age, was having manners so hard? Or did their parents just never show them proper manners? (Y/n) had them, so she just wouldn't ask. That would be rude, wouldn't it?

While Larry and Sal continued on with their little ghost hunts, (Y/n) had been working on a project. She had overheard her father and older brother talking about how her mother might be looking to come back. That wasn't something she wanted, not ever. She still had those tiny little scars that ran up the length of her arm that reminded her sickeningly of her mother. The woman was a monster, she couldn't compare to any monster Larry and Sal could find in Addison Apartments.  
(Y/n) was content where she was, with Todd, Larry, Sal, and Ashley. They were her friends and she wasn't going to leave with her mother for any reason. Even if it meant she had to die, she wasn't leaving her home. Not ever.

(Y/n) jumps a little, a knock coming to resonate within her room. She gets up, opening the door to her bedroom, eyes worried and paranoid. It was, unsurprisingly, Sal. He tilts his head to the side after seeing how paranoid the usually cheery (Y/n) looked. There was a small thing of sweat on her brow, she had the obvious sign of anxiety, and Sal hated that look on her. She looked... scared. It wasn't of him, was it? Sal hoped not, that would make things messy.

"What's wrong? You look really scared." Sal questions, trying to keep his voice leveled and calm. Sal Fisher was no stranger to anxiety and fear, the two things often came hand in hand, something he knew could be terrifying to encounter. She looks at him, her (E/c) eyes shaky. He wonders, briefly, if someone had upset her. (Y/n) was usually calm rather than skittish. She was a lot like Larry in that regard. She knew how much it affected others to be paranoid and skittish, the feeling could be passed on, she knew that too well from living with her father.  
"It's my... it's my mom, Sal."

  


* * *

Sal sat there and listened to her talking about her mother. It was kind of like a venting session if he was really going to think about it. She told him everything, from the scars to her mother running off because she was almost caught. She felt guilty telling him all of this, he could tell. She knew that he'd been through something horrific and she felt pathetic venting to him about her mother. Realistically though, whether it was getting you face mauled off or getting abused by your mother, it was still trauma. It still affected a person deeply, it was no different from Sal's story. She had a great father, but her mother was a living nightmare, just hearing about a little bit of the things that she did make Sal's skin crawl, not to mention it made his blood boil. She didn't deserve that... none of it.

"... she's coming back to get you? Like she's going to take you away from Nockfell?" Sal asks, panic clear in his voice. This wasn't going to happen, he told himself. He wouldn't let it happen. She was his to protect and he'd make good on his promise.  
"I overheard Papa and Kit talking about it yesterday." (Y/n) mumbles, looking down at her hands as she places them in her lap. She was so upset and it was making Sal upset, she could tell. From his eyes alone she could tell that he wasn't happy. The blue irises were hard and glassy, almost as if he were about to cry. She desperately hoped that it wasn't the case. If he was about to cry, it was her fault.  
"Have you told Larry yet, I mean... I think he needs to know this if we're going to pull this off." Sal says, looking at her through his mask. She realizes as she looks at him that his mask reminds her of roman tragedies, fitting she guessed.  
"Pull what off?"

Sal pauses before grabbing her hand.

"We're going to keep you here, you can't leave."

It sounded more like a threat, but at that moment she didn't realize how it sounded. She was thinking, naively, how amazing Sal was. She sits next to him, and she watches as his mask falls from his face. He's quick to shove his scarred face into her chest as he wraps his arm around her body. It was a protective position, but (Y/n) was too shocked to say anything.  
"Sal?"

"I won't let anyone take you away, I promise."

  
  
_**{I kind of hate how everyone seems to make the dad the bad guy in like every fanfic ever. Like, my mom was a genuinely horrible person and I know a lot of people dealt with abusive moms, but no one ever writes about it. They'll write about mothers leaving, but never about mothers being abusive. I don't know, it's kind of sexist in a way. Like, only dads are abusive apparently. It pisses me off.}** _


	3. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, Sal, and Larry have an encounter with Travis Phelps.

In reality, no one enjoyed school. If you saw that one weird kid in your class that looked way too excited for his own good, he (or she, or anything in-between) was probably on some kind of drug. Even that annoying kid with an obnoxious voice that reminded the teacher about a test or homework didn't like school as much as they led on. 

Even if someone did like school, there was no _way_ that they enjoyed finals. Finals week was the worst week of all, even (Y/n) seemed a little out of the works. Finals were stupid, too. They had you pack everything you learned in one semester into the period of a week just so you can fail because really, no one got full marks on finals. It was impossible unless you were an alien. 

Sal thought of this as he listens to his teacher go on and on about finals and how they should know everything that was going to be on the test. She was the old hag, giving out a ninety question review packet and nearly everyone in the classroom was about to slam their heads into their desks. 

This sucked. Everything about finals sucked. However, (Y/n) had invited both Sal and Larry to study. They would most likely just mess around and play video games, but Sal wasn't complaining in the slightest. The two, Larry and (Y/n) had gotten into an argument this morning, and it was Sal's fault. He'd mentioned her mom and all hell broke loose. Larry was mad that she didn't tell him yet, which was understandable, but he just kept talking about how it wouldn't be fair for her mother to come back and just move away with her. They all agreed that something had to be done, but (Y/n) wasn't out to go with their plan. 

"I can't just hide out in Sal's room until my mom disappears again, I have school, and unlike you, I take my education seriously." (Y/n) says, looking at Larry with tired (E/c) eyes. She had been up late studying for finals and this whole situation was just making things a lot worse. She looked exhausted and while both of the boys felt they could tease her about how she looked, they decided against it. Besides, she was the one who did their homework every night. 

"Why not?" Sal asks, giving her a confused look. Sure, she had school, but that wasn't as important as her safety, at least it wasn't to Sal. She should start thinking about herself rather than others, it'd do her some good. 

"She's a total hard-ass when it comes to school, always has been. Okay. You can hide out in my or Sal's room until all of this blows over and still go to school. Besides, Christmas Break is coming up after finals are over so it won't be that long anyway. I bet Sal wouldn't mind having you at his place anyways." Larry says, laughing as he watches Sal glare at him as they walked to the cafeteria. (Y/n) never ate lunch at school, but she sat with them and the others every day. 

"I don't know. I think I should talk to my dad about it. He's weak when it comes to my mom, and I don't mean that romantically. He's scared of her, you know?" (Y/n) huffs, but is suddenly thrown back into Sal's shoulder. He grabs her before she can fall too far, and he hears immediately who was at fault for knocking her around. 

"Will you leave her alone?" Larry is suddenly in Travis' face, angry expression on his own. The blonde boy looks over at (Y/n) with a cold stare as she tugs down her sweater sleeve. It must have rolled up when Travis bumped into her. 

"Scar Tissue over here doesn't mind too much, now does she?" Travis questions, flicking her forehead before glaring at her. 

"You know... that's a sin, right? You're going to hell." 

Sal kicks Travis' ankle, knocking the blonde down. A grunt leaves him and (Y/n) looks at Sal confused. Stuff like this happened all of the time, Travis liked picking on people he considered heretics, (Y/n) just so happened to be one of those people. Sal was going to get in trouble though, and she couldn't have that.

"Come on you two, let's get to lunch before the others come looking for us." (Y/n) grabs Sal's arm before clutching at Larry's shirt trying to pull them away from the blonde as he starts to push himself off of the ground. He looks at (Y/n) with blazing eyes and she shivers. Travis Phelps was a mean boy, and she much preferred Sal over him. Though, that was only natural right?

"Let them come, you know Ash will kick his ass!" Larry laughs out but letting himself be dragged away by her. She was good at that, always dragging him away from conflict. 

"Scar Tissue can only keep you out of trouble for so long, Sally Face!" Travis could be heard down the hallway. 

Sal grits his teeth before looking over at (Y/n). 

_He realizes that the nickname affected her more than she initially let on._   
  
  
_**{Trigger warnings for future chapters, I think you guys know why.}** _


	4. in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal lays in bed with the reader.

**_ | TW: Mentions of Self-Infliction | _ **

(Y/n) had seen his face, only briefly, but she saw it. Sal wondered as he sat up in bed if she thought he was ugly? Sal was so used to getting disgusted or horrified expressions (sometimes both) whenever someone saw his face. He tried not to let it get to him, and it had slowly been getting easier over the years, but (Y/n) was different. He wanted her approval. Sal wanted to know that she didn't think he was a monster. In all, Sal just wanted her to _like_ him. She did like him, he thought, but his face must have shocked her enough to make her wonder a little. 

Sal didn't hide things from (Y/n) because he trusted her, and that was why he was so happy when she told him about her mom. It was something personal, something that she hadn't even told Larry about, and they had known each other since they were babies! She trusted Sal, and that made him feel blissed out, almost like he was one some type of hard drug. 

She had also told him why Travis Phelps called her _Scar Tissue_. It was also the reason why she was always wearing long sleeves. The fact of the matter was, (Y/n) didn't believe people hurt themselves for attention. The only kind of attention you got when people saw those kinds of scars was negative, such as the girls in the locker room and Travis. (Y/n) explained it to Sal. It was like a horrid habit that was nearly impossible to shake. It wasn't so much the blood, or the reaction she'd get (because she honestly didn't want one). It was the relief that came with it. She trusted him enough to tell him that and Sal was thankful. She mentioned that she didn't do those types of things anymore, Larry and her family being something that grounded her, Sal being apart of that circle. However, scars didn't heal as fast as the mind did. 

He also wonders faintly, how lucky he could have gotten to be in bed with her. 

(Y/n) had okay taste in music, it wasn't as hardcore as Sanity Falls, it was soft and relaxing. They were on her bed next to each other just chilling out. (Y/n) had a black cat named Tonk, he and Gizmo often had little cat playdates. Tonk was curled up into (Y/n)'s side as they listened to some music through (Y/n)'s earbuds, one in her ear and one in his. They had been studying, but if you study too much you might just lose your mind, either that or your brain will explode. Larry had been with them but he left to help his mother with something. Lisa was dealing with the pipes downstairs and she called Larry down to help her. 

(Y/n) had the sleeves of her light blue sweater pulled up just above her elbows and she had her eyes closed. Sal was looking at her and he realizes that she's asleep. It made sense, she was tired already before they came to study, so he guessed she just couldn't stay up as long as she wanted to. Looking back at Tonk, Sal smiles faintly. He had his mask off, the prosthetic laying on the top of his head, his blue pigtails splayed out against one of (Y/n)'s fluffy white pillows. 

She was a soft girl, and it was adorable. Her room had several pictures of her and her friends, a good few of (Y/n) and Sal. She had several posters of her favorite bands and Sal sees one of the Beetles. Stuffed animals were all over her bed and Sal finds himself surprised that the black cat hasn't ripped up the several teddy bears and unicorns that could be seen around the room. 

He kicks off his shoes before reaching for her hand. She was a deep sleeper so she wouldn't realize he was holding her hand until she woke up the next morning. Besides, she wouldn't scold him for it, she had invited him into her bed. It was nice, to be able to be next to her like this, it made Sal feel... light. Almost as if he were floating on a fluffy cloud, like there was no gravity at all. She was so pretty too. She looked a lot better when he didn't have his mask on, he could see her in her entirety. When he had his mask on he saw her, of course, but there was always some sort of shadow covering her. Or maybe there wasn't and he just felt like he saw her better with his prosthetic off. All he knew was that (Y/n) (L/n) was amazingly cute and she made him feel weightless. 


	5. cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and the reader are cat parents.

Tonk and Gizmo were both in (Y/n)'s lap as she scratched under their chins. Larry had come up with the assumption that Sal and (Y/n) were cat parents, causing the two to punch him in the shoulder whenever he would say something about it. In a sense, though, it was true. Gizmo and Tonk were some weird cats, (Y/n) had even caught Gizmo taking a bath once before. 

Besides that, Sal was pretty sure he'd been bro-zoned. Larry had commented on them being cute together, which Sal appreciated. Larry knew that Sal liked her, though he wasn't sure how much Sal liked her. She had looked at Larry blankly before punching him in the shoulder, something she seemed to do often. 

Sal wasn't sure what her reaction meant, but it didn't mean that she was in love with him. 

Brushing Tonk out, (Y/n) looks over at Sal as he played with his GearBoy. He had gotten more comfortable with having his mask off around her, something (Y/n) found interesting. Just a few days ago she woke up only to see Sal's face. She had seen it before, but that was quick and she didn't get a good view. (Y/n) wasn't a person who judged on looks she liked Sal than most boys at their school. However, he didn't look that bad. He just looked like Sal, that was his face and that meant that it was just him. The eye laying on her bedside table kind of freaked her out, but that was only to be expected. Who wouldn't be surprised to find an eyeball on their table? He had apologized the following morning because that was just his instinct. 

He was happy though because she was looking at him in the eye and telling him that it was okay with a big smile on her face. Things had been going well for both of them, Sal felt like everything in the world was right... until someone busted down her door. Both of them had been surprised, and Sal hurried to slip on his mask. It hadn't been too hard, the prosthetic had been positioned on the top of his head so all he had to do was slip it down. It had been a woman with blonde hair and angry green eyes. She had paused as she entered the room, looking at Sal as he looked at the ground while fixing his mask. He quite honestly didn't even realize she was standing there until he heard a terrified squeak leave (Y/n) and Tonk let out an angry hiss. He looks up and somehow realizes who the woman is without ever seeing her in his life before. She looked a lot like (Y/n)'s older brother, Kit. Not even thinking of putting his shoes on, Sal grabs (Y/n)'s arm and pushes past the woman before leading (Y/n) out of her apartment. He headed towards the basement and told Larry about what happened. 

Larry was pissed off, while (Y/n) had passed out after all of the running they did. 

She was here and Sal already hated her. 

After all of that happened, Sal went and got Tonk so (Y/n) could rest easy. She was staying in the basement with Lisa and Larry, and despite that being her home, (Y/n) wasn't willing to go back until her mother had left. 

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to come down here and get you..." Sal mutters, looking over at (Y/n) as Tonk sleeps in her lap. Larry shakes his head, looking over at (Y/n).

"Nah, her mom isn't allowed down here. She got into a fight with my mom the last time she was here so I seriously doubt she's willing to get her assed kicked again." 

Sal looked over at (Y/n), his blue eyes wide. 

"I hid here last time too, mom came over trying to drag me out and Lisa protected me." She smiles softly as she says this, and Sal realizes just how close Larry's family is with (Y/n)'s. Lisa was more of a mother to her than her own, and that wasn't even sad, it made sense. It made sense why Larry was so stubborn when it came to (Y/n)'s mother and why he had been pushing her to stay down in their apartment. 

"I can't believe she just burst down the door like that... you guys were both in there, right?" Larry questions, looking over at the two. Beneath his mask, Sal can feel his face getting hot. It must have looked weird to her mother to just see some boy in (Y/n)'s bed like that. He just hoped she didn't see his face. 

"Sal spent the night because we both passed out after studying. She burst in right after we woke up I think." She says, her gaze shifting over to Sal. The boy was fidgeting, his blue eyes moving around the room. He looked, by his body language, like he was nervous. She understood, of course, he must have felt awkward. Her mother walked in and he was in her bed, it must have given her the wrong idea. 

"Were you two in bed together or something?" Larry says suddenly, falling back in laughter as Sal chokes on nothing. Sal fell off of Larry's bed, and Larry laughs even louder when he knocks (Y/n) off with him. 

"YOU WERE IN BED TOGETHER?" Larry falls off of the bed too.

**_ {I feel like this chapter was bad, sorry!} _ **


	6. nosey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal finds a note

Sal makes his way into (Y/n)'s room slowly. Akira and Kit were in the other room, they knew he was there to get something for (Y/n). While (Y/n)'s mother Hana had left, she had still been uneasy about moving back into their apartment. She was just kind of chilling out in Larry's room, she sometimes spent a few nights with Ash but that was about it. 

Anyways, she had asked Sal to go grab her one of her sweatshirts, the big purple one that was hanging in her closet. (Y/n) had felt bad about asking him to do it, but she was busy taking care of Larry. The idiot went out and ran in the snow in nothing but his underwear so he was sick. (Y/n) being the good mom friend she was, was taking care of Larry while Lisa worked around the apartments. Sal had no real problem going to get her sweatshirt, if she hadn't asked him to do it when she did he would have gone up and gotten it for her anyways. It was cold down in Larry's apartment, they were in the basement, something that (Y/n) must have forgotten. Larry was already sick, Sal didn't want her to get sick too. 

Opening the door to her closet, Sal looks through the various hoodies and sweatshirts, sometimes coming across those threaded sweaters that she liked to wear so much. He knew the purple one she was talking about. It was the biggest sweatshirt she had, one that was way too big for her. It had no pockets and no hood. He'd seen her wear it a few times, she didn't wear it as much because Larry was a smartass and told her it made her look a lot like Travis. She looked cute in it though, Sal liked it. Since it was so big, she often had to roll up the sleeves because her hands would be covered by the sweatshirt. She said she thought she looked like a baby in it, but Sal just thought she looked adorable. 

Finally finding the sweatshirt, Sal pulls it off of the hanger. Looking over his shoulder he sees Tonk sleeping on one of (Y/n)'s pillows. The black feline wasn't being neglected, but it sometimes seemed that way. (Y/n) didn't just leave him alone, Tonk was like her baby. She came over all of the time to take care of him and made sure that he was okay. She was a total cat mom and it was the cutest thing ever. Tonk was sad that she was around as much anymore and even (Y/n) knew that. She knew that her baby wanted her there, that was why she was trying so hard to get over what had happened with her mother. Patting Toni on the head softly and handing him a spare cat treat that Sal had in his pocket, Sal went to leave (Y/n)'s room. As he was leaving, something caught his eye. 

(Y/n) was usually a very organized person, which was why the little piece of paper on her dresser confused Sal. As embarrassing as it was, he memorized her schedule and her habits, one of those habits being that she never just left paper on her dresser. She thought it looked messy and she had a bit of OCD, at least according to Larry she did. The piece of paper itself wasn't what caught Sal's attention, it was what he saw on the front of the paper. 

It was a piece of light purple paper, and it was folded, obviously it held some kind of message inside of it. (Y/n)'s name could be seen on the front of it in a nice cursive writing. Hearts were circled around the letters of her name and Sal felt his insides curl and twitch at the sight. He didn't like it, not at all. 

Folding her sweatshirt up, Sal placed it on her bed slowly before picking up the small piece of violet paper. Fingers shake slightly as he opens the paper up, his azure eyes widening as he reads over the message. 

It was none other than a love confession. He had the urge to tear the letter apart, but he made an effort to look for the name of the person who sent (Y/n) the little note. At the end of the paper there was a name in black ink, one that made Sal's stomach drop. 

_Ashley Campbell_


	7. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's being petty

Sal had ripped up the note, as to ensure that (Y/n) never saw it. He didn't feel guilty about what he did, but the tension he had with Ash was obvious after winter break was over. School was back in and they only had a few more months left until Freshman year was over. Four months to be exact. Summer break would consist of (Y/n) hanging out with the gang, and no one else. That had been the plan for at least a couple of months, and Sal had been fine with that. It meant that he got to spend time with (Y/n), he was fine with it if he got to see her. The gang was Todd and Neil, Larry, Chug, Maple, and Ash. They would all be hanging out during Summer break because that was what they decided would be best. The rest of (Y/n)'s family lived in Scandinavia (Sweden, Sal remembers her telling him) so she wouldn't be going to see any family over break. Everyone else just had nothing to do. Todd's parents were total pot-heads, so they had said they were going on vacation, but that was most likely not going to happen. Everyone was free, that meant that everyone would be here during the break.    
However, that was months away, and Sal didn't have to share (Y/n) with anybody other than Larry. Despite her being his best friend, Larry was being annoying and trying to set her up with Sal. He was a wing man, basically. Sal appreciated it, of course, but (Y/n) just got flustered whenever the long-haired metal-head would bring it up.    
  
Sitting at their lunch table now, Sal felt a little flushed himself. He hadn't been eating lunch, just because he didn't exactly trust the food that the school made, especially not their meat. (Y/n) must have noticed because she decided she'd make him something to eat. Larry had went off after the Mrs. Packerton thing about how all of the meat at school was made out of people. (Y/n) had the habit of believing everything that left Larry's mouth, so she was even more grossed out by school food than she was before. (Y/n) was one of those kids that you saw drinking some kind soup out of those flasks. The ones that were meant to keep your drinks warm? Yeah, those were what she used. Only... she always brought ramen. She had a sensitive stomach, Sal realized as he watched her eat. She had more of those bottle things because she brought him some soup too. She had smiled at him as they sat down before handing him the flask. It was warm in his hand, and he looked inside of it to see some broth kind of thing inside. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled nice and he was about to eat it. He'd be damned if he didn't eat it. Sal had a feeling that she made it for him herself and just the thought of (Y/n) making him something because she was worried about him made Sal's stomach flutter.    
  
Admittedly though, he was being pretty petty.    
  
Ash had come with Maple and Chug, about to sit next to (Y/n). That was before Sal got up with the flask of soup in his hand to take that spot next to (Y/n). Almost everyone at the table noticed, even Travis, the new addition to their group, was giving Sal an odd look. They couldn't see his expression, and either way it wouldn't have mattered because there wasn't one there. He didn't feel bad. He had the notion that since Ash decided to write that damned note she didn't deserve to sit next to (Y/n). Sal felt that it was a threat to him and (Y/n). Sure, they weren't dating... but they would be soon, he was sure of it.    
(Y/n) tried to brush the whole thing off, being ever the optimist of the group. She continued her conversation with Sal and Larry, sometimes turning over to Travis to help him with a paper he was working on. Sal was satisfied, he no longer felt like his relationship with (Y/n) was being threatened by Ash. Besides, the gothic girl was the timid kind, he knew that. She wouldn't outright confess, and if she tried to Sal would put a stop to it. She would probably think that (Y/n) didn't get her letter, so she'd make another one.    
  
Sal would rip that one to shreds too.    
  
  
_**{This thing has been pretty tame so I'm making Sal into a little bit more yandere.}** _


	8. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare ensues, ft. Larry being a wing-man.

Sal had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't about to complain about anything. Now, admittedly, Sal's face wasn't as in tact as it could have been, but (Y/n) didn't seem to mind. The little kiss she had pressed to his lips was short and affectionate, she was embarrassed Sal realized, feeling his face burn as he felt her pull away. She slid down his prosthetic back onto his face out of modesty for his feelings, and he was thankful. Sal knew that Larry would have poked fun at Sal for his pinkening face, there was no doubt in his mind, actually. How they got into this situation was simple enough, but that didn't stop Sal from feeling complete and utter bliss. 

♥️

The squad was hanging out in Larry's room, (Y/n) playing some kind of weird game on Sal's Gear-Boy. Maple and Chug were sitting next to each other, as they had become a couple recently. Ash was complaining about something that happened earlier that week to Travis and Larry before suddenly stating that she was indeed bored. Everyone was bored, obviously, but they had nothing to do. There was some kind of heavy storm going on and they had nowhere to go, otherwise Larry, (Y/n), and Sal would have been down at the arcade. Sal agreed, albeit pettily, that Ash was right and that they needed something to do before they all got bored to death. Larry, the king of bad ideas, suggested that they play truth or dare. He was itching to dare someone to go run out in the rain in nothing but their underwear, but that would have to wait. 

(Y/n) looked at the metal-head uneasily. She had known Larry for a pretty long time, and knowing him he was probably going to try something stupid if someone picked dare. She decided right there and then that she wouldn't pick dare, just for her own health and safety. She supposed that Travis and the others weren't as smart to make that kind of decision though. Five minutes into the game of truth or dare, Chug had to drink a bunch of hot sauce and Travis had to shove about twenty marshmallows into his mouth without any falling out. It was entertaining, and even Sal was having good time. (Y/n)'s turn was coming up and she swore she wouldn't pick dare because that would be absolutely disastrous. Larry turns and looks at the girl as she sits next to Sal. She had just handed Sal his Gear-Boy, knowing that Larry was about to ask her the dreaded question. 

"Alright, dare." 

… what?

(Y/n) kicked herself internally. How and why did she say dare? She meant truth, obviously, she wasn't an idiot. Larry smirks, his gaze shifting to Sal for a second before looking back at a panicked (Y/n). 

Larry Johnson was a wing-man, and he was on a mission. 

"I dare you to kiss Sal!" Larry states, feeling pretty damn proud of himself while pointing at the blue-haired boy. Sal himself was quiet, but freaking out. He knew that Larry wanted them to get together, he thought it'd be cute for them to be a couple. He should have been on his knees thanking Larry, but (Y/n) looked... nervous. Her face was a bright pink color, Sal wasn’t sure why. It was either because she was embarrassed or frustrated, he hoped it wasn’t the latter. She had frozen in her spot, looking at the ground as her fingers shook softly. A nervous tick, (Y/n) started to pull at the sleeves of her dark sweatshirt. Sal was half expecting her to yell at Larry and softly punch him in the shoulder like she always did whenever the metal-head embarrassed her. Instead, she slowly turned to Sal, not entirely looking at him yet. 

He flinched softly when he felt her hands being placed gently on the cheeks of his prosthetic. She finally looked up at him, her eyes worried... worried for him. She wanted his permission to take his prosthetic off so she could kiss him. Sal was suddenly unsure if he wanted her to kiss him. It’d be amazing, obviously. However, Sal knew for a fact that (Y/n) hadn’t had her first kiss before. Plus, they weren’t dating yet either. 

Better him than anyone else, _right_? 

She refused to take his whole prosthetic off, knowing that it’d most likely make him uncomfortable. She instead unhooked the first lower strap before sliding the prosthetic up his face so the lower part of his face was visible. She was admittedly being slow, but Sal didn’t mind. He just wasn’t as prepared as he should have been when (Y/n) presses her lips against his own. Sal wondered, faintly and only for a second, if she was bothered by the fact that her first kiss was him. He knew she wasn’t that type of person, but the insecurities were still lingering in Sal’s mind. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying himself though. (Y/n)’s lips were soft, just like she herself was. Larry often referred to her as sone kind of marshmallow or pillow, she was sift all the way around. That included her lips too, Sal realizes. The kiss left Sal feeling light, almost like he was floating on some kind of gravity-defying cloud. It was like... like some kind of addicting drug he couldn’t drop. Sal liked it, Dal craved it. 

The kiss didn’t last too long, (Y/n) turning away and burying her burning face in one of Larry’s pillows. 

Sal wanted to kiss her again, and he was definitely going to thank Larry later. 

**_ {I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT REALLY CUTE! Feel free to let me know what you guys thought about it!} _ **


	9. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal takes the reader on a date

Sal had thought, after kissing (Y/n), things would have changed a lot more than they did. (Y/n) occasionally got teased about how red her face had gotten after the fact, but that was about it. Ash and Sal had some pretty weird tension going on still, and that seemed to be getting worse, but other than that everyone was getting along just like they did before their game of Truth or Dare. Though, (Y/n) had been hanging around Sal even more than she had before, and he was living for it. Larry felt accomplished, it looked like the two young teens l=definitely liked each other and everyone knew Sal was too much of a sissy to do anything about his feelings without knowing if (Y/n) felt the same way. It would be a miracle if she felt as deeply as Sal did, he knew that, but Sal Fisher was willing to take anything at this point.    
He finally took that step after getting a head-banging pep talk from Larry. Trying to convince Sal to ask her on a date was difficult, but Larry had done it. He had asked her while they were studying if she wanted to go out to the game store after school the next day.    
  
Now, as much as Sal loved (Y/n), she was as dense as a rock... he meant that in the most affectionate way possible, of course.    
  
The next day, Sal pulled the sleeves of his black sweatshirt past his elbows as he walked with (Y/n) and Larry home. She was talking to Larry about some lane cat she had found in an ally the other day, or maybe she wasn't, Sal was distracted. Larry huffed, looking over at Sal as the blue-haired boy as he payed no mind to wither of them.    
  
"You better not of touched it, you'll bring home rabies and then Sally Face won't like you as much~" Larry joked, jokingly elbowing Sal's shoulder. Finally paying attention, Sal glares at Larry as (Y/n) punches the long-haired teen in the shoulder.    
"You're so stupid sometimes, you know that? You only get rabies if the animal scratches you or something like that!" (Y/n) pinches Larry's cheek before turning to Sal with a certain look in her eye. It was that type of look she'd given him before, he wasn't sure what it meant though.    
"Besides, Sal would never stop liking me! We're friends."    
That word was beginning to kill Sal's ears, and he found it completely ridiculous. Of course they were friends, they had been friends for a pretty long time. Sal realizes, while thinking that, he had almost known (Y/n) for two years. They were close enough, right? But... she'd known Ash Campbell for much longer.    
  
_Sal didn't like that._   
  
  
♥️   
  
  
Shortly after dropping Larry off at Addison Apartments, (Y/n) and Sal headed to the video game store. It was a while away, and they were obviously walking. Sal knew that realistically they could have taken the bus, but he liked the idea of walking with (Y/n), and she seemed to like it too. They were holding hands, but that was simply friendly. Sal knew (Y/n) well, and she felt safer if she was holding someone's hand. She held his often, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.    
Sal, overall, felt happy. (Y/n)'s hands were a lot like the rest of her,  _soft_ . She was in general just a pleasant person to be around, Sal liked her way too much, even he knew that.    
  
Squeezing his hand a little, Sal looks over at (Y/n) as she smiles at him. She liked him, Sal knew that. She'd told him that several times before... but how much did she like him? The kiss was a dare, Sal reminded himself, (Y/n) hadn't done it because she was heads over heels in love with him. She had even apologized to him after she kissed him while the others were picking out some movie to watch. He didn't like that apology because he could hear in her tone how genuine she was. (Y/n) was sorry for kissing Sal and that bothered the blue-haired teen to no end. It couldn't have been the worst moment of her life either, because she was fine cuddling Sal in his bed just a few nights after the kiss. She was obviously comfortable around him and Sal Fisher was beyond confused about their situation. He didn't know what they were or how he could possibly progress their relationship. He had faintly been thinking about what it would be like to marry (Y/n), but Sal wasn't delusional. He knew that would be a little dramatic. He just knew he needed to lock (Y/n) down before Ash came in and ruined things. He had seen the way the brown-haired teen had looked at him when (Y/n) gave him that little kiss, the look made him feel petty. He wanted Ash to see them kissing, it made him feel like he was the only one for (Y/n), and in his mind, he  _was_ the only one for her.    
  
He was suddenly glad that (Y/n) liked video games rather than cute girly things, he wasn't sure what he'd do if she was one of those preppy girls. Sal wasn't sure if his feelings would change if she was, but it'd definitely change some things. (Y/n)'s father was a certified hippy, Sal had stayed up one night just hearing some odd music, asking (Y/n) about it the day after. It was, as (Y/n) put it, Psychedelic Rock. The music that belonged to the hippies, or druggies, whichever way you saw it. She had gotten defensive, saying that her father didn't do drugs like LSD, which honestly made sense to Sal. Akira was a down-to-earth kind of guy, a decent dad too. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to be into drugs, that was more Todd's parents' thing. Akira was a nice guy, Sal realized a few months back that (Y/n) was a lot like her father. They were both oblivious and they both had a soft spot for Gizmo. Akira and Henry were friends, Akira came over sometimes.    
  
Still holding onto her hand, Sal looked around the several displays of video games. He was obviously looking more at the Gear-Boy games, but it wouldn't hurt to look at the newer games that could be seen around the small store. Several posters for games could be seen on the walls, Spyro and Pokémon basically taking over, however, there were some Mortal Kombat ones scattered around too. That was one of (Y/n)'s favorites, Sal remembers. When she first told him how much she liked MK, Sal was pretty shocked. It was weird, her liking something so... boyish? But on the other hand, she was also a huge nerd. Sal couldn't believe it when (Y/n) told him how much she liked Spyro. He had called her a nerd on spot, too.    
  
"What? A nerd?" (Y/n) suddenly asks, still smiling widely despite feeling quite defensive. Sal could be heard laughing through his prosthetic. She had dragged them over to look at the dark purple display case, he hadn't realized what game it was until she started nerding out in front of him. It was indeed the game she was so obsessed with.    
"Yeah. You're a nerd... a really cute one, too."   
  
Sal wondered when he got so smooth.    
  
  
_**{Don't you dare talk smack about this date. If I could get a cute girl to take me to a video game store just to look at stuff I'd marry her on spot.}** _


End file.
